Tokyo Wild Kamikaze! (東京ワイルド神風!)
by xxxKei
Summary: IchiRuki Genderbender! He's a total prince charming and wild boy, she's a tomboy who can kick ass and tries to start her life over. But not only are they classmates and comrades in the Tokyo underground scene... she's also his cute, cherry-flavored maid.


**Why can't I stop writing? Whyyyyyyyyyyy? **

**I'd been thinking about doing a Genderbender, but inspiration came as I was watching the videoclip of 'Gangnam Style'. No joke. So technically, thanks to my fellow countrygirl Danae for pitching the link. :3**

**DISCLAIMER & REQUEST: I do not own the image used here, but it's super awesome and inspiring. I found it in my stored pictures and have no idea who made it or where I found it. If you do know the artist, please tell me so that I can inform them and give credit. Thank you. :3**

**Oh yeah, and I own bleach. Not Bleach, though.**

**~Please excuse the mildly coarse language. I prefer to use the M rating for lemons. ~**

**Arigato.**

* * *

Sakura dizzily opened her amber eyes and looked around in an effort to comprehend what was happening. She produced a muffled gasp when she found herself tied up to a chair in the middle of a warehouse, with a mouth gag tightly muttering her. Her eyes bulged to the size of saucers when she saw five punks sitting on the cargo boxes, grinning devilishly at her.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON !?_

Ok, let's rewind.

_Ding, ding, ding. _

_'__Dear passengers, we have arrived at Tokyo Central Station. Make sure you have all your personal belongings before you get off. Thank you for choosing JR East.'_

Sakura yawned and tried to push her wild orange bangs aside, looking out the window of the train at the city beyond. She could only make out blocks after blocks of cement buildings and flat blocks, skyscrapers and bustling roads. She was definitely not in Karakura Town anymore. Her eyes fell on the empty seat table in front of her and to the torn photo that rested in the center. Renji was sitting on the fence of their old high school with a cigarette in his mouth and sporting a ponytail to show off his new tattoos. The only thing soft about him was the sakura flower he had inked on his left bicep. He looked badass, sexy and dangerous. Something that used to thrill her to no end.

"Bastard." she whispered and tossed the picture out the window in hopes of the train wheels smashing it to pieces. She was leaving with her personal belongings, only.

She sighed and pulled her big backpack over her shoulder lazily. The good thing about being poor is that you _always_ pack light. She gracelessly walked out of the train and took the first exit on the platform, ending up facing the highway. She fumbled with the pockets of her torn jeans and finally produced a scrunched up piece of paper and her last cherry gum. She should restock her gum supply. After popping the gum in her mouth to quiet down her gurgling stomach, she unfolded the paper, trying to make out her sloppy letters. She should really work on her handwriting.

"Let's see..." she murmured to herself, popping a bubble. "Kuchiki Tower..." she squinted as she tried to basically decode her handwriting. "Ni... Nishi-Shinju... Nishi-Shinjuku. 1-5-6 Nishi Shinjuku, Tokyo 100 0001... take... Marunouchi Line... agh..." Fuck, it was too complicated.

Okay, so she should take the Tokyo Metro. Except that she'd never seen one. Her eyes followed the small masses of her co-travelers heading for an underground stairway with a weird baby blue 'M' sign. Where else would the subway be? She sighed in a bored manner and went after the crowd, but she couldn't help but look at her surroundings bewildered. The escalators were a freaking mile long and the whole thing looked like a giant tubed termite nest. She looked around in hopes of a giant neon 'MARUNOUCHI LINE' sign. Ugh. No such luck. The lines chart looked more like a colorful spider web than something meant to makes things easier for a newbie. Holy fuck, was Tokyo THAT big?

"Yo." she called a security guard in the corner. "Know where Marunouchi line is?"

The man blinked at her and pointed at an exit with a big red 'M' sign. "Over there. Where do you want to go?"

"Nishi-Shin... something..." she could not help the corners of her lips drawing down. Her mouth was too used to that position.

"Ah, Nishi-Shinjuku? The rich neighborhood?" he eyed her up and down in question. She so did not look the part. "Well, then you're going to Ikebukuro."

"Thanks... I guess..." she mumbled and turned her back, walking toward the exit briskly. "Ikebukuro... Ikebukuro..." she chanted as she looked for any label visible. Aha! To: Ikebukuro Station, Toshima. Maybe Tokyo didn't suck after all.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow and bent backwards to look over her shoulder indignantly. "What?"

"I'm going to need to see your ticket." the security guard she had just talked to walked over to her sternly.

She looked at him perplexed. "Ticket?" she rubbed her head in thought. "Guess I didn't really think about it." she rubbed her chin and then patted her jeans, taking out a couple of crumpled bills. "How much is it?"

"I am sorry, but you should have already had a ticket before you walked in here. Follow me." he instructed her, but the girl didn't move an inch.

"Hey, I can get one now, I haven't even stepped on the platform yet!" she scowled and made to walk back to the center of the station, but the guard grabbed her wrist.

"Look now little girl, what you just did is illegal and now you have to pay a fine, so come with me and-"

"HEY! I'm not gonna pay anything! Are you joking? I hardly have any money on me and I can get a ticket already!"

The man's grip on her wrist tightened. "Do not raise your voice at-"

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" She pushed him away from her, with him falling back on his back as she flew over him, running for the platform the sign indicated. She had been in Tokyo for barely ten minutes and she had already broken the law and hit an officer. Awesome.

"Hey!" she heard the man yell far behind her, but the years of running away from the cops made him no match for her. She ran like a gazelle and jumped into the first train that appeared within her view, seconds before the doors shut and the vehicle started to accelerate, leaving an out-of-breath officer running after her wagon. She exhaled loudly and let herself slide on the wall, then slump on the floor, ignoring the weird looks from people. They always stared at her for two reasons; her super bright hair of an ungodly orange color and her unworldly ability to attract trouble. Usually there was an equal probability for both. Her eyes lingered upwards and saw a light sign on the other end of the wagon: 'To: Ikebukuro Station, Toshima'. At least something went right. She pulled the hood of her oversized black shirt up and crossed her arms, resting her head back. She was so tired...

"Mmmm?" grunted Sakura as she was brutally awakened by the monstrously loud noise of her tummy. She blinked as the thing she was sitting on slowly came to stop. Oh... SHIT! She sprang up.

_'Ikebukuro Station, end of the line. Please disembark from the right side of the train. Thank you.'_

Fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck again!

"Aaaaagh!" she grunted loudly, scaring the departing passengers for a second. She leaped out of the train and looked around frustrated. The clock read 16:35. _Grarlguuuuuarlllll... _damn, she was hungry. If wouldn't hurt to grab a sandwich or something before going back, right? If her hopefully to-be boss heard her stomach growl like that, he'd think she ate a baby bear.

She briskly crossed the platform and exited the Ikebukuro Station, finding herself in a large square with youngsters using it as a skating and street dancing area. Now that was kinda cool. She inhaled deeply as the pungent smell of ramen pierced her nostrils. Her feet moved on their own and carried her toward the smell, feeling glad that not buying the ticket would secure her a decent bowlful. Around the open square, the grey buildings were tightly packed and the big colorful signs didn't help aesthetically. There were food stand after food stand, electronics shops, cafes, and stores with everything from Hello Kitty to Chappy World Megastore. Not just stuck side by side, but with one on top of the other too! She made a face and quickened her pace; it was a busy, hipster area, but it was also partly run down and adorned by graffiti about gangs, rappers and bikini girls. In the narrow space between the blocks light couldn't reach the ground and people seemed to stay well away from these places.

"HEY! What up? Already done little guy?" Sakura stopped in her tracks when the taunts from a near-by alley reached her ears. She looked ahead grimly, willing herself to keep going. She had promised herself to stay out of trouble and start over.

"P-please..." a boyish voice whimpered. She looked around, but no one seemed to even notice the audible fight. No one gave a shit? Screw it. She turned on her heel and walked straight into the alley, scowling like no one's business.

She had spent enough time in dark places to be able to discern the figures easily. There were two tall, skinny guys shamelessly preying upon a much smaller one, slumped against the corner like a puppy, with distinguishable redness on his face and arms.

"Yo."

The two attackers turned to see the girl looking smugly at them. "I think he had enough." she stated.

They both looked alike, in the sense that they wore awful leather pants and ripped tank tops, paired with dark greasy hair, like excrement of the gang scene from the 70's.

"Hey, Edmund! Look what we have here!" the taller one clicked his tongue.

"Holy shit, Edgar!" exclaimed his shorter friend, leering at her.

She clenched her jaw and looked at the scared boy in the corner one last time. "I don't know what the fuck he's done, but there's no excuse in beating up a weaker guy. Now get lost and there won't need to be a fight."

The guys stared at each other for a second before they burst into teary laughter. "Ahahahaha! Nice one, baby! I don't see anyone with you!"

"Believe me, I won't need any help." she threatened and dropped her bag to the side, as the corners of her mouth dragged downwards even more.

"Oh, so you think you can take me, sweetie?" cooed the Edmund guy in between trying to suppress his laughter.

"No, I'll try to make it as even as I can, so come together." she stated, standing her ground.

"Ah, that was a nice laugh you gave us, sugar, but we need to teach the little one which gang is the best over here." Edgar pointed at the guy in the corner and dug his hand in his pocket, producing a small knife and flipping it open. He threw it in the air and joggled it in his hand as he crouched down to the guy's level. "Now let's see... I say we scar his cheek first."

"Gwoh!"

Edgar turned to see Edmund falling back on the ground folded in two and the girl's leg raised in the air after landing a powerful kick.

"HEY!" He raised the knife but the girl swung her already raised leg and kicked his wrist away, sending the knife flying in the air. Edgar charged at her, but she moved to the side, resulting in him running straight into the hard wall and smashing his face with a scream.

"COME ON!" she yelled at the boy urgently and grabbed his sleeve harshly. She dragged him toward the front exit of the alley, picking up her backpack in the process. She sprinted down the street with the boy scrambling to run behind her and took a sharp turn to make sure they were out of sight.

She rested her hands on her knees as she breathed deeply, looking over the guy next to her who fought to catch his breath.

"T-thank you..." he choked out.

"Nah, don't mention it. So..." she started. "What did you do to get yourself in trouble? Don't you know better than to put up with bigger guys?"

The boy blushed and shyly pointed at a huge graffiti across the street with the monograms 'T W K' artistically drawn. "My gang did this yesterday, but their gang thinks the area belongs to them. Aaaaahhhh... TK told me not to come here alone, but I did! He said they'd try to get me if I was on my own..."

Sakura scowled, staring at the imposing graffiti. "What kind of gang attacked you?"

"The Brotherhood to Overthrow Other Gangs and Establish Reign." he whimpered.

"You mean... BOOGER?" she couldn't help but chuckle. "No wonder those idiots fought like douches."

"You've never heard anything about the gangs here? Word usually goes around." murmured the boy sadly.

"Nah, I'm kind of new in Town. Been here for less than an hour."

"W-What!?" exclaimed the boy horrified.

Sakura blinked. " 'Sup with you all of a sudden?"

"I thought you were already in a gang or something! You know, by the way you fought and you dreeeee..." he blushed, trying to bite his tongue before he insulted her.

"So what if I'm not?"

"Are you joking? They are sure to look out for you now! And believe me, they have big guys! Without gang protection they... they..."

"Pfffff, relax ummm... what's your name?"

"H-Hanataro!" he squeaked and bowed quickly, but rose even faster and grabbed her sleeve. "You have to come and meet my gang! They'll be able to help you!"

"Yo, relax. No one's after me."

"HEY, SUGAR!" growled a bloodied Edgar from the corner, but this time a macho guy appeared behind him. Oh. Shit.

"Come on!" Hanataro yelled and pulled her with him as they ran down the street. The boy's small stature didn't allow him to run as fast she did.

She looked back and found the men closing up on them. "Hey, Hanataro!" she called. "Know your way out of here?"

The frantic boy turned to her as they ran. "Yes! I know how we can get away!"

"Cool. By the way, name's Sakura." She bent down and circled her arm around his waist, pulling him up and running with Hanataro in her hand like a hand bag.

She jumped over the hood of a car that almost hit her as she sprinted past a road and jumped to the side to avoid by passers and food carts. "What the hell?"

"Take a turn here!" exclaimed Hanataro, pointing at another alley. She used her heel to stop herself from falling forward and turned to the dark smoky alley, but once she took a few steps, a vicious snarl stopped her in her tracks. There was a freakin' doberman gnarling at her and baring its fangs aggressively.

"Hanaaaaa... tell me that's your dog..." she shivered as she slowly backed away with her eyes bulged at the canine that approached her.

"Good doggy, good doggy, she's not bad..." murmured Hanataro with a whimper, waving his hands in peace.

"Holy fuck..." Sakura backed out until they were out of the alley, but that didn't help, either.

"THERE THEY ARE!" roared the two guys panting and running toward them.

She gulped, not daring to run because if there was one thing she knew, it was that if she did run, the dog would make her a chewing toy. Hopefully the bullies stank so bad it would make the dog chase them down?

"I've got you!" yelled the buff guy and punched his fists as he darted toward the pair. Sakura's legs burned with the reflex to jump, but her brain worked too fast to form any thought. As the man narrowed the corner of the alley, a long wooden katana appeared out of the shadows and both punks smashed their heads right into it, flying backwards and hitting the back of their heads hard on the pavement. The dog barked loudly.

"Down, girl." a velvety, light voice ordered smoothly and a boy emerged from the alley, resting the katana against his shoulder. He was of average height, thin, wearing a simple cream v-neck and brown pants with tennis shoes. His hair was chin-length and silky raven, with slender bangs that fell on his soft face, between his deep blue eyes. But none of that attracted Sakura's attention more than the small Chappy the Rabbit charm that was tied around the hilt of his katana. Oh yay, major gay.

The dog sat down silently after the order was issued and the boy smiled at Hanataro, who was still hanging from Sakura's arm. His eyes traveled to Sakura and he smiled, then casually looked down at the men who were trying to get up.

"Hey Tracy. Edgar." He greeted them cheerfully.

"Shiiiit..." cursed the bigger guy, crawling away from the boy as if he wasn't a foot shorter than him. "And it's Trey, not Tracy!" he barked, but instantly covered his head as if expecting a blow.

The boy smiled lazily and shrugged, looking at Edgar. "Hey Ed, where's the other Ed? It's so cute when I leave identical scars on you guys."

The Edgar guy cringed and crawled backwards as well, finally following after his friend who scrambled down the street like a raging chicken. "We... WE'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"

"Ah, bring me some cherry ice cream too!" The boy waved with a sweet smile. He laughed lightly and turned to a creeped out Sakura and a smiling Hanataro.

"Ah, Hana-chan. Eds got to you, huh? Didn't I tell you to not come alone?" he asked, but his tone was light and kind.

Hanataro, still hanging, rubbed his head and blushed. "I know. Sorry, TK. I forgot my cans here when the cops came and wanted to look for them. I was really lucky Sakura here saved me."

The girl merely blinked, looking at the TK guy smugly.

"So you are Sakura, huh? You did that to Ed's face?" he smiled.

Somehow, the more he smiled the more grim her expression got. "Ah." she nodded and set Hanataro on his feet.

"TK, Sakura here is new in town! She's not even in a gang!" Hanataro chirped with gleaming eyes.

"Ah, really?" TK cocked his head to the side, looking her over. She wore worn and torn jeans, black sneakers and a black oversized zip-up that didn't stop her decent chest from pressing against the fabric. She had the hood pulled up, but still wild and untamed mandarin orange bangs popped out. And her scowl was too cute. "Well, you are gonna find trouble if you come to Ikebukuro again, Cherry."

"I'm not scared of a couple of- Hey, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she yelled angrily. Anyone who had ever given her a nickname had ended up with her fist in their mouths.

"Cherry." replied the boy simply. "You can come with us and we can help you out if you get in trouble again."

"Grrrrr..." she grunted. "Yeah, well I'm not interested in joining any stupid gang or something!" She turned on her heel and started to walk away indignantly.

"You don't know the areas here." called the boy behind her.

"I'll manage!" she waved her hand in the air dismissively, with her back to him.

He chuckled. "Well, Cherry, if you happen to get into trouble, you just look for our gang! We owe you one!"

"Yeah, whatever!" she yelled back as she kept walking. "And stop calling me Cherry!"

"Well, Cherry, just look for Tokyo Wild Kamikaze!"

* * *

The slight feeling of achievement slightly loosened her darkened mood as she looked around Nishi-Shinjuku. She'd done it. Well, almost. The area was stark different. The blocks were wide and the buildings were more dispersed, but ten or more times the size. Most of them were skyscrapers, corporate towers and colossal banks. No garbage or small time vendors in sight. It was hard to believe it was all in the same city. People here were not as loud and laid-back as the people of Ikebukuro. They were dressed in professional attire, with crisp suits and heels of some ungodly price going back and forth, getting in and out of lavish cars with tinted windows and occasionally, a limo. It didn't go unnoticed by her that hardly anymore had used the metro to get there. She dug into her pocket again and took out the piece of paper. Kuchiki Tower, 1-5-6. _1-5-3, 1-5-4... 1-5-6!_ The Kuchiki Tower was not hard to miss. It was right in the center and literally towered over the rest of the buildings, in an imposing pairing of glass and metal. Holy hell, that family was _rich. _

She stood there for a moment, looking at the freakishly tall building that seemed to reach the clouds. Okay, she could say she was a _little _intimidated. With an inhale, she dusted off her clothes, which honestly did nothing to make her look half decent, and stepped up her pace for the twenty-foot high gates of the building, under the sign 'Kuchiki Group'. She walked into the front lobby that seemed more like a mini-square, which contained two welcoming offices and security cabin after security cabin in between automatic glass doors. Employees walked back and forth, slapping their cards in the slots for the doors to open and give access to the actual building. No shit.

She walked to the nearest welcoming desk, but instead of the bimbo-esque secretaries with plastered smiles she'd expect, a stern woman in a tight suit and haircut looked at her quizzically and quite dismissively as she approached.

"Are you lost, little girl?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

Sakura scowled and tapped her fingers on the well polished surface annoyed. "No..." she dragged. "I'm supposed to meet a Byakuya Kuchiki guy."

The woman sighed and looked at her as if she was a total nuisance. "What are you, a fangirl? Or did those stupid magazines decide to hire minors to get an inside scoop? Well, you'd better leave, because you are not going anywhere near Mr. Kuchiki."

A vein throbbed on the girl's forehead. "What the hell!" she exclaimed a little too loud. "I have a freaking appointment with the Kuchiki guy!"

The woman frowned at her. "Do you know who Mr. Kuchiki is? He's the owner of the Kuchiki Group empire! Why would he schedule an appointment with a loud mouthed brat?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, starting to turn red. "I have a job interview! Now let me in the building!"

"People who work in here are adults with over three Master's degrees and years of experience! You'd expect me to believe you have an interview? And with Mr. Kuchiki himself?"

"JUST CALL HIM AND ASK!" Sakura banged her hand on the desk, earning the warning glares of the security guards.

"What's going on?" A guard walked over, looking at Sakura suspiciously.

"She claims she has a job interview with Mr. Kuchiki himself! Can you believe the nerve of kids today?" whined the secretary.

"First, I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen!" the girl barked at her and turned to the guard. "Second, just freaking call him and he'll tell you himself!"

The guard sighed and looked at the woman smugly. "Just give Isane a call. I hate throwing kids out."

Sakura's eye twitched. She was _not_ a kid! The secretary huffed and picked up the phone, then pressed on a button. "Yes? Hi, there is a girl here claiming to have an appointment with Mr. Kuchiki..." she mumbled boringly. "Aha... hey, what's your name?" she asked the girl.

"Kurosaki Sakura."

"Kurosaki Sakura. Look, I can just have her kicked out-" color drained from the woman's face. "Ah... ah... I... I see... yes, I'm sending her up." she hang up quickly and tried to recompose her nerves, averting her eyes and engaging herself in fixing some stacks of papers.

"Well, turns out she does have an appointment... let her pass, Ganju. Miss Kurosaki, just take the elevator to the 55th floor. Mrs. Kotetsu will help you, she's at the front office."

Sakura didn't reply and followed the guard who smiled apologetically and went into his security cabin to open the automatic door and allow her to pass through. She saw rows of elevators on the far end of the floor, which was yards away. She jogged to them, passing offices and PR desks, then pressed the 'up' button on two or three elevators. She tapped her foot impatiently, wondering how long it would take to go up there. She was soooo glad she was not up to get a job in there! With a loud ding, the doors of the fifteen person lift slid open, revealing three people that walked out quickly, giving Sakura perplexed stares in the process. She scowled and stepped in, then punched the '55' button, which had an 'under appointment' tag next to it. So, Kuchiki was not up a surprise party, huh?

"Guah!"she squealed when her stomach violently jerked downwards, as a result of the elevator's rapid acceleration. She leaned against the wall in an attempt to even out the change of speed and pressure. _Ding._ What? a green light popped up next to the '55' button. That, was a fast ride. She stumbled out and met with a woman who smiled at her behind a front desk sweetly.

"You must be Sakura." the woman mused honestly. Wow, a non-robot person!

Sakura smiled. Okay, she didn't, but her mouth did form a horizontal line, which could count as one. "Yeah... I am supposed to have an appointment?"

"Yes, of course. My name is Isane Kotetsu. Just go over there, Mr. Kuchiki is expecting you." Sakura looked down a large hall to a large set of glass doors. "Ah... okay. Thanks."

She crossed the distance easily and found herself standing before the doors, desperately trying to push her wild hair under the hood. Normally wearing a hood in a place like this would be rude, but damn, why did she let Shinji attempt to give her bangs? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Okay, she hardly thought she would be able to hide her hair until the top grew out again anyway. She knocked briskly and was immediately called in, by a bass voice that as she found out, did not match the exterior. She would have thought that Byakuya Kuchiki was a sixty-year-old fat man with a cigar and a thick mustache. He was the complete opposite! A man in his early thirties with long black hair (they reminded her of something, but what?), a clean and regal face, even a little feminine, slim and looking like a Dolce ad for men's suits.

"Kurosaki-san?" he asked and she shook her head, then took a bow. What the fuck? Bow? Where did that come from?

"Hello, Mr. Kuchiki. Nice to meet you."

Was she supposed to rise now?

"Ah..." Byakuya looked at the girl who held her bowed position. "How was your trip to Tokyo?"

"Oh, it was great, I didn't even feel time fly by!" she squeaked, facing the floor.

"Umm, you can rise, Kurosaki-san..." Byakuya finally offered, afraid she'd hurt her back if he didn't intervene.

"Oh, at last!" she exclaimed and sprang up, rubbing her lower back.

"Well, from now on, a bow of the head would suffice." Byakuya smiled slightly. "Do sit down, so we can discuss some things."

She nodded like a lamb and plopped herself on a chair, then immediately regretted it and straightened her back.

"You are going to be working in my home, as part of the help. The previous maid got retired, so you are to take up her responsibilities around the house. The rest the stuff will help you. You'll be provided with a room of your own, your Sundays and Saturday nights are free and I will be depositing 700, 000 yen in your back account each month. Will that do?"

Sakura's jaw almost dislocated. "700, 000 !? You mean like, seven plus FIVE zeros?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. I have instructed the staff to ease your work load, but my little brother... can be a little difficult."

She blinked. "Oh no, I am not good with children..."

"Oh no, he's your age. He can be a little demanding, but if he does anything to annoy you, just tell me and I will take care of it. I understand that you are going to be attending Seireitei Academy. He goes there too. You two will be going to and coming from school daily. Remember, you are not under service until the end of the school day, so you are free to act however you want during that time. The Academy sent over your uniform and I scheduled for my driver to take you there right now, so that you can see the grounds before you attend tomorrow. I hope the initiative doesn't insult you."

She blinked. "Ah... ah..." she stuttered. "I mean, yes sir! I mean, no sir!I mean-"

Byakuya waved his hand. "It's alright, Kurosaki-san. Isane will provide you with your uniform and call the car. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

She shook her head mechanically.

"Alright then. You should also know that I'm leaving in an hour on a short business trip, so you will be in the hands of my brother for these first few days. Just do your job and if anything happens, request to call me. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" she squeaked.

"You can call me Kuchiki-sama." The man rose and offered his hand. "Welcome to your new job, Kurosaki-san."

Sakura stared at the hand a little too long before she jumped up and shook it clumsily. When she door shut behind her, she released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. HOLY. SHIT. 700,000 YEN? That's like, 7000 US Dollars! That was more than ten times her life savings! And wow, she actually liked her new boss, seemed like an ok guy. To be honest, she was afraid he'd take one look at her and kick her out, which was the reason for a newspaper with a dozen circled job listings in her bag. Ten minutes ago, she was homeless and had a thousand yen on her. Now she would live in a mansion (wouldn't the guy live in a mansion?) AND she'd be earning enough money to put her through college! Fucking yeah! And if she judged from the elder brother, the younger one shouldn't be a problem. She'd handled worse. She strutted all the way to the front desk, almost offering the Isane woman an actual smile.

"How did it go?" the woman asked kindly.

"Oh, great. Ummm, Kuchiki-sama said you have my uniform?"

"Ah yes, it's over here." Isane produced a large box from under the desk. "If you want, you can change in the Lady's Room. I'll call the driver to wait for you downstairs."

Sakura nodded and took hold of the box, bowing her head to the tall woman. "Thank you very much!" she yelped in a funny tone, which led her to facepalm herself as she made her way to the toilets.

Which, looked more like a mini spa. Holy hell, there was even a shower and washing machines in there! Now THAT means being a workaholic!

She turned and locked the door, then set the box on the marble sink and opened it to reveal the neatly folded garments. Her fingers traced the silky, rich fabric. It was amazing. It was really hers! She was really going to Seireitei Academy!

"Fuck yeah!" she violently tossed her backpack on the floor and stripped down so fast, as if her clothes were contaminated. Hmmm... she covered her nose with her arm and inhaled. Damn, she needed to wash up. It wouldn't hurt to take a quick shower now, would it?

After finally zipping up her skirt, she stood before the large mirror. The grey uniform was a perfect fit that hugged her body wonderfully, making her look more feminine, if she could say so. However, the top and bottom did not match the ensemble. The top of course being her orange horse mane-like hair and the bottom being her worn sneakers. She removed them and carefully took out a small shoe box from her bag, then opened it to reveal a pair of dark blue ballet flats with a small white bow in the front. Her very last money personified. She tossed her old clothes in the bag and gently slid them on, like a glass slippers. They were super cute. Wait, when did she start saying 'super cute'?

She pulled the bag over her shoulder and walked out, earning an appreciative smile from Isane. "You look lovely, Sakura. The driver is expecting you downstairs, you'll find the car in the front."

"Thanks!" she ran for the elevators excited.

Ok, that was not a car. That was a shorter version of a black, tinted-windowed, football team bus!

"HOI HOI HOI HOI HOI!" A shadow dashed at her from the side!

"HAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura jumped out of her skin and landed a karate punch at the man who jumped her, finding her hand buried in his face. "What. The fuck." she breathed, wide eyed.

"Mpfhmpfhffff..."

She removed her hand from the man's face and he collapsed backwards on the ground with his hands up and his eyes spinning. "Oi..." he started, seeing stars. "Maid-chan has some moves..."

Sakura blinked and looked at his black suit and driver's hat. Shit! "Wait, you are the driver?"

The man jumped up and did a ballerina spin in the air. "Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, dear! At your service, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio VII!" he sang and bowed.

She looked at him as if he had lost it. Maybe there was a reason her salary was so high, after all. "I'm... I'm Sakura... GAH!" she yelped when she found him holding her hands in his.

"I am so glad to meet you, my lovely cherry blossom!" he pursed his lips and the girl's eye twitched, grossed out. "AND NOW!" the man suddenly let go, pointing down the highway like Superman. "OFF TO TAKE SIGNORINA SAKURA TO SEIREITEI ACADEMY! AHA!"

The girl looked at him dumbly. What the fuck was that!? Before she could react, she was whisked and thrown into the backseat of the limo, only registering the guy settling behind the wheel the next second. Thank god there was distance between the front and back of the limo.

And of course he'd start singing 'Volare' as he drove!

She sighed and opened her backpack, taking out a small envelope with the 'SA' monogram. She unfolded the paper slowly and re-read it, just to reassure herself.

_Dear Miss Kurosaki S.,_

_We are proud to announce your admission in the prestigious Seireitei Academy. You are officially the winner of the Hoshi Scholarship for the upcoming academic year. _

_Congratulations. Your efforts have qualified you to enter one of the best secondary education institutions in Japan, with access to the best Universities of the country. Now, you have a chance to change your life and widen your horizons. By joining Seireitei Academy, you are joining an elite group of students who will build the future of Japan. With respect and devotion to the principles of learning and thinking, our students grow to seize the world in their hands and now, you can, too. _

_We look forward to seeing you on September 11th and welcome a promising school year together._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Urahara and the board of Professors._

"HERE WE ARE!"

Sakura yelped at the banging loud yell that snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked outside and her eyes bulged as she tried to take in the sight. Behind elegant golden gates with the sign "Seireitei Academy" stood... basically the Versailles Palace! Holy Fuck! The place was too big to fit in her range of sight!

"Gwah!" she jumped back when the car door was violently opened.

"Signorina Sakura! We are here!" exclaimed the driver and grasped her hand with the girl flying out of the car and scrambling to her feet.

"I'll be waiting here, signorina!" he exclaimed and offered her a stern military salute with a bang of his foot on the pavement.

"Ugh..." grunted the girl. "You know what? I have the Kuchiki Estate address, why don't you go home and I come on foot?"

"But signorina!" cried the man. "It's more than an hour of walking!"

_Still preferable! _"Agh, yeah well, I could use the exercise." She twitched.

"But it's so much fun driving around with you!" he whined with a pout.

"Look, ummm..."

"Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio VII!"

"Well, Dordoni Alessandro Something dude, just go home and I'll come on foot."

"But-"

"DO YOU NEED ANOTHER KARATE PUNCH?" she roared with flames in her eyes.

"No..." he teared and waved sadly, before he walked back to the limo. Okay, she did feel kind of bad.

Once the massive vehicle started to move, she turned to the imposing gates and took a step, then froze. OH SHIT! Her bag was in the car! (a. k. a. all the info to get to the house) _BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!_

"HEY!" She yelled and ran after the limo, waving her hands in the air.

"So how come when I reach out my finger, it feels like more than distance between us?" the driver sang in a high pitch, using his fist as a mental microphone as the song played on the radio.

"HEEEEEEYYYYY!"

"IN THIS CALIFORNIA KING BED! WE'RE TEN THOUSAND MILES APART!" He shut his eyes and sang out loud, missing the frantic girl that appeared running on the driver's mirror.

Sakura finally came to a stop when her legs gave out. She panted heavily, cursing as the shower she had taken seemed to have gone to waste. Of course, her day couldn't be good, could it? _Okay, think fast: The younger Kuchiki goes to the Seireitei Academy, which means that they MUST have his home address and phone! Aha! _

She stepped up her pace and walked back towards the palace-like building. See? There was a solution. And it was a warm day and the sun was setting beautifully. What else could go wrong? The universe must have exhausted her bad karma, right?

She had merely approached the gate when...

"THERE SHE IS!"

Huh? She turned, but she didn't have time to avoid the hand that smashed a wet cloth over her lower face. WHAT THE HELL !? She tried to take a breath, and that's when everything started to spin.

"WE GOT INOUE!"

* * *

**Reviews are well-appreciated. If you already are my pumpkin, you know what to do ;)**

**Neko-chan!**


End file.
